


Just The Way You Look

by WinterSoldier1917



Series: Music Is Healing [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Songfic, Suave James Barnes, very brief I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSoldier1917/pseuds/WinterSoldier1917
Summary: "Don’t hide your scars, they make you who you are.”-Frank SinatraBucky's trying to adjust, Steve's trying to understand, and Sam just wants them to listen to a Spotify playlist.They all get what they want, but not in the ways they thought they would.





	Just The Way You Look

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first story but this is my first Avengers fic and first story on ao3. I hope you enjoy. This will be part of an ongoing series exploring Bucky's recovery through music. I normally don't like Songfics, but when the music is actually part of the scene rather than a side thing only the reader knows, I think it can put a deeper meaning in the story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any characters portrayed in this piece of fiction. That right goes to Marvel.

It was a quiet day in the compound. Everyone was having a lazy Sunday doing whatever normal people did on Sunday's. Well...normal in the Avengers way. Never mind the fact that Clint and Natasha were playing hide and seek super spy style leaving minimal to no scorch marks on the walls, or that Wanda was explaining to Vision what exactly the purpose of a rubber duck was.

Meanwhile, on the Stucky floor, as the team (“Affectionately Rogers, affectionately”) called it, Steve was unsuccessfully trying to cook a new food that didn’t involve using the microwave or boiling it while Bucky pretended to not notice as he “read” a book in the living room. Music softly played in the background from a Spotify playlist Sam suggested, much to the disdain from a certain ex-assassin. 

“I swear to god we're gonna use it and it’s gonna play some weird ass dubstep or something equally as bad,” Bucky huffed, holding the phone over his head defiantly.

Steve just looked annoyed, “And why would Sam do that to us. He’s our friend.” 

“He’s your friend,” he all but growled but then let his eyes glaze over as he looked at something in the distance, ”Besides,” he rasped, voice low and serious, “Sam is a cranberry fucknnut.”

The song that had been playing breathed its final notes and a beat of silence passed before the serenade of a more familiar song began. Bucky perked up at the lyrics, and a glance at Steve showed that he recognized the tune also. He smiled and put the book he was pretending to read down, making his way over to the kitchen with a smooth shuffle that only a one James Barnes could pull of without looking stupid.  
 **  
Someday, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight **

Steve rolled his eyes and continued to focus on the stove, Bucky had other ideas. Maintaining his rhythm he reached around Steve to turn off the burner while using his other hand to grab the wooden spoon as a faux mic  
 **  
Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight **

Steve sputtered in disbelief, “Buck I was using that,” he went to grab it but Bucky sidestepped out of the way.

“You weren't making anything important Stevie,” he said and winked at him, successfully riling Steve up, who grinned and lunged at him. Buck let out a small chuckle and led Steve into the living room.  
 **  
With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearin' my fear apart  
And that laugh wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart **

Bucky brought the spoon to his mouth, licked the sauce on it and made a face. 

“Oh come on Buck it can’t be that bad,” Steve said before finally grabbing back the intensity to taste it himself. 

He grimaced, “Okay never mind it can be.” Bucky just smiled and took back the spoon to set it down on the table. Grabbing Steve’s waist and pulling him close, he whispered.

“Dance with me, Stevie.”  
 **  
Lovely, never, never change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it?   
'Cause I love you  
A-just the way you look tonight **

“Buck you know I’ve got two left feet,” he didn’t reply, just beamed up at him and pulled their chests closer together. 

Steve sighed happily and swayed along to the beat, trying his best to hide his excitement at the simple gesture. Bucky had been having a hard time adjusting to… well, everything. He was polite enough to the other Avengers, but only when necessary, and flat out refused to talk to Sam. Anytime Steve mentioned this he mumbled something about personal space and cars so he decided to stop asking.

Although he talked freely around Steve, there was always a guarded look in his eyes and stance. He barely touched Steve in front of the Avengers or during the day in general. That was reserved for later when every night Bucky stumbled into his room, covered in sweat mumbling about nightmares, and every night Steve pats the bed space next to him and lets Bucky curl up into his chest as he falls asleep, saying things like “S’ last night I promise”. It never is, not that Steve minds. He likes to pretend they’re back in the ’30s, falling asleep after lazily making out, trying to keep quiet so Steve’s mom doesn’t hear them. ****

**And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
It touches my foolish heart **

Steve sighed and tucked Buck’s head closer to his chest. They hadn’t talked about what they were back then. He’s pretty sure Bucky remembers, but he hasn’t said anything and Steve didn’t want to push. Thor knows he’s had a hard enough time already, but this moment gave him hope, maybe he was ready to have the conversation. Even if he didn’t want him anymore, as much as it broke Steve’s heart to think that, at least he wouldn’t have this big what if over his head anymore.   
**  
Lovely, don't you ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it?   
'Cause I love you  
A-just the way you look tonight **

Bucky sensed the song ending and swept Steve out in a big dip, causing him to lose balance and fall straight on the ground.  
 **  
Mm, mm, mm, mm,  
Just the way you look tonight **

“Ow, Jesus Buck,” he groaned but Bucky let out a booming laugh, one that left little crinkles in the corner of his eyes. He hadn’t heard that laugh in ages and couldn’t bring himself to be mad. As Bucky helped him onto his feet, he made up his mind, he was going to broach the question, he couldn’t go any longer without knowing.

“Listen Buck uh,” Steve started, nervously licking his lips, making himself aware that Bucky’s lips were also right there, oh God.

“Hmm,” he questioned. Bucky was still smiling, hand on Steve’s waist. Brown hair was falling out of the messily made bun cascading over his face, matching perfectly with his ironically worn Captain America shirt and pink fuzzy socks he indulged himself with. He was so beautiful, and in that frame of hesitation, Steve lost his nerve.

“I just uh nevermind,” he jerked away from him and started walking over to the kitchen again, tears of frustration threatening to spill over. He was going to scream in his room later. 

“Stevie wait,” Bucky grabbed his arm and pulled him back trying to regain the situation but slowly dropped it when Steve barked out a sharp, ”What,” in response. 

He looked disappointed and hurt, breaking Steve’s heart and he immediately regretted his harsh tone.  
“I thought...but it’s not important,” Steve could see the barriers going back up and silently cursed himself. He needed to fix this and fast. Using his Rogers logic, which was to rush into a situation without thinking about the consequences, he let out a quiet,”Fuck it,” before grabbing Bucky’s shoulder and pulling him in for a kiss.

It was tense, to say the least, but Bucky quickly melted into it and tried to grab Steve’s back, accidentally grabbing his ass instead. He whispered a quick sorry and tried to lean back into the kiss, but Steve was laughing so hard they had to pull apart.

“Seriously Buck, take me to dinner first,” he was almost doubled over.

Bucky scowled, ”Stop being such a prude Rogers and kiss me.” They tried again, no accidental butt grabbing this time, keyword being accidental, but they both jumped when the music changed to some early 2000’s pop song. 

“Jesus Christ, FRIDAY music off,” Steve yelled before hoisting Bucky by the hips and throwing him on the couch. This time, Bucky was the one that couldn’t stop laughing but quickly shut up due to a certain super soldier in his lap. 

They would need to have a conversation about their new found relationship later, but for now, talking was overrated, and they were content to have each other in their arms.

Steve smiled into Bucky’s lips. Thank you Sam.


End file.
